Typically, customer service agents in environments such as call centers have a computer workstation that acts as a hub for a multitude of software applications (e.g., telephony, email, knowledge base, customer relationship management, sales/order processing, marketing, inventory management, and so forth) that enable the agent to effectively respond to digital communications from a customer base. When a customer initiates a communication to the call center (for example, a phone call), a network of computing devices often receives the communication and attempts to determine the underlying reason for the customer's communication (e.g., via interactive voice response (IVR) technology) in order to route the communication to an agent that may be better equipped or experienced to handle the communication.
However, this type of technology is frequently inefficient (i.e., fails to accurately capture the precise reason for the customer's communication). Current technology is also inflexible in that a customer's initial communication may reflect a specific inquiry or topic, but as the communication proceeds with a customer service agent, the customer may have additional inquiries that the system is unable to dynamically handle or requires the customer service agent to manually determine another set of computer software functionality that is required to handle the inquiry, thereby leading to longer call times, inefficiencies, and delay.